wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrath of Zygotos
The Wrath of Zygotos is the Eighty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 11, 2016. Synopsis Zygotos returns in it's incomplete form. Zygotos plans travel back in time to find the wreckage of the space station and record it and then gives the information of Dr. Eggman. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekko fighting the Zygotos Zetsu attached to the fully alive Obito since he survive the explosion in the Train Crash. Zygotos tells Paul Gekko that not only was he able to retrieve the scraps the battle damaged Death Egg, he has the plan to make himself whole and complete by serving Master Albert. Master Albert sent Zygotos to record the data of the destroyed space station once Sigma was defeated along with the Repliforce via communication. In the series of flashbacks X and the Maverick Hunters head to Sigma's Fortress, taking Axl and Zero with him, claiming that they will stop the villain here and now. He dodges an attack by Vile, one of the ex-hunters, and Vile tries to hit him again, but Zero blocks his shot. X thanks Zero, before heading inside the fortress. Meanwhile, Zygotos is underneath a completed space fortress, the Final Weapon. X arrives to stop him but Zygotos launched the space fortress with Sigma on board along with the Colonel, Iris and the General. In the rubble, Zygotos is able to escape though taking the form of the new Black Zetsu and was found by Master Albert. Although the Maverick Hunters have disappeared, Albert instructs them to observe the Grand Civil War and the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire. After a few months, Albert and Zygotos created Grey and puts it into the "Mysterious Lab". In the Present, Zygotos leaves Obito's body and gains his wingless Eregion form and travels to the past where the space station exploded after Sigma's defeat and the Repliforce. Zygotos records the space station exploding and crashing into the mountains (which results the creation of the Lost Hex and recently finds the functioning and dormant Iris, who was not dead. After recording it, Zygotos travels back to the present, completing his mission and Albert was pleased of the results and now is the time to let Eggman know of the abandoned space station in the Lost Hex. Shocked of this, Paul Gekko and Obito has to tell the Four Noble Clans of Zygotos' return anfd of how he discovered the secrets of the Final Weapon, unknown to Paul and Obito, Eggman is busy watching the footage and says that Zygotos tries to make contact of the Dens Federation. Eggman hopes that Toshiya Gekko with the aid of the Battle Bird Armada may take on every ounce of the Federation Fleet but the six other aliens showed up from the behind and tells Eggman that they were aware of the Final Weapon's appearance in their home lands. Lyon asks to identify themshelves. The six answered, they are the "Deadly Six". Characters *Obito Uchiha *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Zygotos Battles Zygotos vs. Maverick Hunters Participants *Zygotos *X *Zero *Axl Locations *Unnamed Mountain Winners *X *Zero *Axl Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon